La huida
by suninthedark
Summary: Edward se va como en Luna nueva pero que pasaría si...Encontrara a un miembro mas de su familia...¿y si tuviera que volver a hacerle daño a Bella, pero fue por amor? ¿y si su vida no hubiera servido de nada?...
1. El viaje

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**_LA HUIDA:_**

**Capítulo 1:**

* * *

><p>Me iba..y no volvería, no podría dañarla más de lo que lo había hecho ya. Yo me destruía por dentro mientras ella se quedaba allí con su simple vida humana como debió ser desde el principio.<br>Siempre me dije a mi mismo que las criaturas de la noche no debían existir, que todo mi mundo era una atrocidad, aunque mi madre siempre me decía que no me mortificara tanto, que esta había sido la vida que me tocaba vivir, primero: una vida de desdicha, muerte, guerra; segundo: una vida llena de gratitud, amor, constancia...  
>Todo eso estaba muy bien, cuando estaba con Bella, claro, pero ahora, mi vida no tenía ningún sentido, lo único que me unía a la humanidad era esa sensación tan extraordinaria como era el amor, el calor y el encogimiento de ese corazón tan inerte y tan carente de vida.¿Cómo una cosa tan terrible como yo podía sentir algo tan puro como era el amor?, la verdad, ni lo entendí, ni lo entiendo, ni lo entenderé.<br>Mientras todos estos pensamientos revoloteaban por mi cabeza yo seguía corriendo a la que por pocos minutos seguiría siendo mi casa, cuando llegué todo el mundo me esperaba en el patio.  
>-Edward...no creo que esta sea la mejor elección cariño-Consiguió articular mi madre- a Bella la destrozaras con esta decisión ¿no crees?-Esme sollozaba como no la había oído nunca, pero claro sin lagrima alguna por su rostro, otra cosa anormal que tenía el ser un vampiro<br>-Venga hermano, no seas así, ni siquiera le dio un mordisquito-se burlo Emmett  
>"nunca cambiará" -pensé-<br>-Edward, tanto Jasper como yo lo sentimos muchísimo, no nos vuelvas a hacer esto, lo pasamos lo suficientemente mal la primera vez cuando te fuiste a Denali, ¿De nuevo volverás allí? Parece que después de todo Tania tendrá su pequeña oportunidad ¿no? -Alice lo decía para que me quedase pero eso dolió en lo mas hondo ¿cómo iba a abandonar a Bella por una vampiresa que para mi era como una hermana más?  
>-Jamas, Bella siempre será la única chica de mi existencia aunque esté lejos de mi<br>"Edward perdón, realmente perdoname, no quise alejarte de aquí todo fue mi culpa, un fallo...quedate por favor, y te doy las gracias por haberme dado ese empujón"asentí hacía Jasper, el no tenía nada de que disculparse, esa era nuestra naturaleza "Si algún día puedo hacer algo por ti lo haré, lo que sea, al fin y al cabo somos hermanos, pero también te digo una cosa, si a mi me alejaran alguna vez de Alice no sabría que hacer. Lo siento"  
>-Supongo que esto es un adiós así que...espero que todo esto acabe bien para todos- Carlisle se acerco a mi me abrazo y me dejo ir, me dijo también que me llevara su coche, pero a mi no me hacía falta..yo tenía hiper velocidad ¿que mas quería? -coloque en mi cara una sonrisa de suficiencia y salí corriendo como hacía siempre en cada situación extrema. Al entrar en lo mas oscuro del bosque un "hasta siempre" al unisono resonó en mi cabeza.<p>

A la mañana siguiente después de haber corrido durante toda la noche llegue al aeropuerto de Chicago, antes de llegar, hice una parada en un lugar bastante conocido para mi, el pequeño pueblo donde yo debí fallecer hacía 92 años, pero en ese entonces todas esas leyendas sobre vampiros eran creíbles, todos los seres humanos teníamos miedo de ellos, no como ahora que por lo que parece todos los vampiros somos "grandiosos" espectáculos para humanos, con los que se desternillan de risa, se mueren de miedo o simplemente desfallecen por nuestra "deslumbrante" belleza, y después de yo creer en todas esas leyendas de vampiros me convertí en uno de ellos, y vivo ocultado entre humanos, pasando desapercibido para algunos o siendo demasiado llamativos para otros, después de todo me toca aguantar lo que por desgracia me a tocado vivir.

Me acerqué a la taquilla para pedir mis billetes de avión  
>-Buenos días señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- era una azafata de unos 23 años un poco maleducada a decir verdad, a un cliente siempre se le mira a la cara, <em>"¡Oh! ¡Madre mía que hombre mas guapo!¿Cuántos años tendrá?¿19?Bueno da igual..; Bianca.. centrate es tu primer día no puedes cagarla"<em> Vaya.. otra desesperada cerca...habría preferido que no mirase que para el caso...  
>-Deseo un billete para el destino más lejano que tenga señorita-<br>-Lo siento señor, pero debé decirme el lugar exacto al que desee ir-Sonrió amablemente pero yo puse mi peor cara-Bueno.. puedo decirle... tenemos Shangai, Rusia, España, Francia. África...-dijo con tono aterrado  
>-Bien quiero un billete para Rusia en primera clase si puede ser..-Estaba harto de estar esperando ¡solo quería un maldito billete!<br>-Claro señor, pero eso será demasiado caro...  
>-No importa pagaré lo que sea necesario- <em>"Vaya, vaya, encima tiene dinero, este tío es el hombre perfecto"<em>  
>-Bueno pues son 500'67$ señor, pero necesito sus datos,es decir, su nombre, apellidos, DNI..etc<br>-De acuerdo-deje el dinero en la ventanilla- A ver mi nombre y mis apellidos son Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mi DNI es 342618271 C, mi fecha de nacimiento es 20 de Junio de 1992  
>-Muy bien, tome su billete, si tiene algún equipaje debe colocarlo sobre esta cinta<br>-No, no llevo nada  
>-Perfecto pues el vuelo es dentro de media hora ya puede ir embarcando, adiós y muchas gracias-sonrió con todas sus ganas, yo en cambio, le envié la mirada mas escalofriante que hubiese podido ver jamas<br>Casi volé mientras iba hacía el avión, no por prisa si no por las increíbles ganas de alejarme de la única persona posible capaz de atarme a mi vida humana.  
>Después de haberme acomodado en mi sillón a mi cabeza llegó un pensamiento de una voz conocida pero un tanto extraña <em>"Ojala el supiera lo que era para mi"<em> , la voz del pensamiento era de Bella pero,  
>ella primero: no iría en este vuelo, segundo: yo no leía lo que pensaba; Definitivamente o me estaba volviendo loco o el amor en mi subconsciente me jugaba malas pasadas.<br>Le daba gracias al cielo porque el asiento contiguo al mio estuviera vacío, realmente casi toda la primera clase estaba vacía.  
>-Dentro de unos momentos comenzara nuestro vuelo, por favor abróchense los cinturones- se oyó por el altavoz.<p>

...Y allí donde todo comenzó, terminaba...Empezando así el viaje mas arduo e irrelevante que nadie hubiera realizado en su vida...dando por olvidadas todas y cada una de las ideas de volver a donde mi vida se convirtió en alguna cosa extraña con un poco de sentido común. En ese momento me prometí que recordaría cada instante de la vida con mi familia esa vida que tuvo sentido en algún que otro momento y que llamaría cada pocos meses para avisar que seguía vivo, después de todo a mi era difícil de matarme

Mi huida comenzaba...ahora...

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste... dejen Reviews por fis... si no esto no tendrá sentido alguno :)<br>Es el primer Fic que hago, tengan piedad :P


	2. En el avión

PD: los personajes no son míos son de la excelente Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA HUIDA<strong>_

**Capítulo 2:**

Mi subconsciente cada vez iba más lejos no soportaba más esos pensamientos, no podían ser reales,era imposible, pero debía asegurarme,toque el botón para llamar la azafata  
>-¿Sí Sr. Cullen?¿Qué desea?-Dijo la azafata sonriendo<br>-Necesito que me diga si en este avión viaja alguna chica que se apellide Swan  
>-Lo siento, pero no puedo ofrecerle esa información, si desea alguna cosa más..<br>-Pues srta. necesito esa información-dije poniendo mi cara más persuasiva-es algo importante -La azafata sonrió y se acercó a mi oído  
>-Si Sr. hay una chica de unos 17 años apellidada Swan y con nombre Isabella- Me quede anonadado, no podía creerlo, Bella, en este avión impresionante...<br>-Vale..-me las apañé para decir- pues dígale de parte del señor C que necesito que venga a 1ª clase  
>-No puedo hacer eso- volví a poner esa estúpida cara que por alguna extraña razón siempre ayudaba a conseguir lo que quería-De acuerdo señor "C"<br>Dios mio... ¿Por qué me haces esta segunda vida tan difícil? ¿Bella.. no podría haber escogido otro vuelo solo en el que yo había elegido? Lo habría planeado ella así?  
>Yo solo miraba por la ventanilla del avión intentando averiguar por donde iríamos volando<br>-Buenos días señor la azafata me ha comunicado que deseaba que viniera a...-Mire a Bella y ella quedó pasmada- Ed...Edward...¿Qué haces aquí?  
>-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo Isabella..- "¿Por qué me tuve subir en este avión?, ya me lo advirtió Alice" pensó<br>- Es.. que.. tenía que ir a casa de unos familiares...-  
>-Claro Bella.. unos familiares en Rusia.. ¿Desde cuándo?- "Mierda... no puedo ser más estúpida..."<br>-Bueno vale.. te diré la verdad, le pregunté a Alice donde habías ido y ellas por sus visiones se entero de hacía donde viajabas, entonces fui tras de ti, y aquí estoy – dijo con voz tímida  
>-Vale..en primer lugar, no tenia sentido que vinieses hasta mi de nuevo, creo, es más aseguro , que lo deje bastante claro en el bosque, no..eres..buena..para..mi.. -Otra vez diciendo lo mismo, volviendo a repetir esa mentira, esa que no tenía sentido alguno- en segundo lugar, vuelvo a repetir de nuevo, no te quiero -Escuche sus pensamientos: "es imposible que sea cierto, no es real Bella, es solo una mentira más"- y por último: Me puedes explicar la razón de ¿por qué ahora escucho tus pensamientos?-Dije con todo mi mal humor, ella no podía descubrir mis estúpidas tonterías de "adolescente" incomprendido<br>-Se que mientes Edward, no es posible que me dejes de amar de un día para otro, puede que sea un poco inútil pero me doy cuenta de lo que haces, de lo que quieres para mi vida, pero es que no puede ser, no puedo dejarte así como así. Tú no lo entiendes..eres lo único que da sentido a mi vida, lo único que hace que encaje en un mundo donde todo son contrariedades, donde nada de lo que nos pasa tiene sentido, te amo y lo sabes perfectamente, y yo me doy cuenta de eso de que quizás no sea la chica perfecta, la chica capaz de protegerse de una simple caída pero es por eso exactamente por la razón que sigo tus pasos allí donde vayan, esa es la razón por la que te necesito, porque tú eres ese príncipe de cuento imposible, esa persona con la siempre y por todo ese tiempo que me queda, y espero pasarlo contigo, soñare. Edward yo.. te quiero- Esas eran posiblemente las palabras mas dulces que una persona puede escuchar, pero no, no me convencía, yo no formo parte de este mundo real, yo solo soy monstruo que debería ser imaginario, así que no tenía sentido- Por otra parte Edward no se el porque ahora escuchas lo que pienso pero así por lo menos sabes lo que siento ¿no?  
>-Si, claro, oigo lo que sientes, pero es que para mi no sirve -no me rendiría tan fácilmente, ella no se merece esto- te lo he dejado claro Bella, yo no te quiero, no me importas y perdón por hacer esto tan largo, y tan difícil pero es así, no hay más -la voz más monótona salió de mis labios- Te quise por supuesto, pero me he aburrido, así que espero que cuando este vuelo termine cojas otro hacia Forks porque yo no voy, los vampiros somos esto, cosas insensibles que se distraen con facilidad, adiós Bella, que te vaya bien en la vida y que seas totalmente feliz con la persona que pueda cuidarte, porque yo no lo voy a hacer.<br>Ella me miró con total contrariedad, con la más intensa de las sensaciones, esa a la que se le puede definir odio "¿enserio?¿nada?¿eso es lo qué soy para él?...y pensar que era diferente a los humanos o incluso o a los vampiros, me destruye con cada palabra,con cada gesto con cada mirada, lo odio, aunque eso solo sea en lo mas profundo de mi ser", realmente a mi me esto me mataba, más de lo que ya estaba, quería poder llorar, poder morir como humano, poder permanecer en el peor de los lugares donde muriera de pena, de hambre, de lo que sea pero morir, olvidar como hacen los humanos, o alomejor esto era lo que merecía,tener la conciencia tan intranquila, mortificarme de tal manera que ni la muerte fuera el peor remedio, eso sería lo mejor, para así poder perdonarme a mi mismo lo que en estos momentos le estaba haciendo pasar a la mejor persona del universo.  
>-Claro Edward, lo que quieras, hasta siempre, y... ¿puedo pedirte algo? Por favor..<br>-Sí, por supuesto Bella lo que desees- No era religioso pero ahora mismo rezaba porque la cara con la que ella me miraba se quedara en mi mente para siempre.  
>-No es algo coherente en este momento pero... besame, besame como la última vez, para que por lo menos solo me quede eso de ti-sonrió y miró hacía mi.<br>Me acerque a ella muy despacio y con tranquilidad, posé mis labios sobre los suyos y los moví con ternura entreabriendo nuestras bocas y transmitiendo el uno al otro nuestro aliento,tras unos segundos cerré mi boca terminando ese beso y mirándola con intención de frialdad.  
>-Gracias por hacer que nuestro último instante sea el más dulce de mi vida-sonrío y se fue.<br>Yo me quedé mirándola como un niño mira su juguete nuevo, y con un anhelo que por desgracia seguiría ahí hasta el fin de mis días.  
>"hasta que mi corazón deje de latir mi amor"Se escuchó en su cabeza<p>

**_Se que el capítulo no es demasiado largo pero no sabía como escribirlo y así salió. El próximo seguro saldrá mejor . La verdad el anterior capi no ha tenido muchos Reviews pero haber si este hace que suban... de todas formas gracias a los que lo leen porque escribo por ellos  
>Gracias a <em>melx , espero que a ti te siga gustando como dices :)  
><em>Gracias tambien a <em>bella-potter-cullen1021 Por poner mi historia como favorita :) besitos a todos**


	3. ¿Masen?

PD:Los personajes son de la excelente Sthephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

_**LA HUIDA**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Baje del avión buscándola con la mirada, no entendía, por más que lo intentara aquel pensamiento. No haría ninguna estupidez de eso estaba seguro, bueno, casi seguro. Ella era demasiado valiente para suicidarse pero...¿Que otra cosa?... ¿La conversión?, eso no tenía sentido, además no creía que ninguno de mis hermanos, ni que mis padres pudiera hacerme eso..me matarían si lo hicieran.  
>Mire hacía todas partes, seguía sin ver nada, pero de pronto todo el mundo se arremolinó en un lugar en concreto, me acerque corriendo, Bella, seguro que era ella y de nuevo otra más de sus torpezas.<br>-¡Bella!,¡Bella!-grité y me abrí camino entre todos los extranjeros para llegar hasta ella, pero cuando la vi, mi mundo se redujo a cenizas, mi fachada se cayó y no pude hacer otra cosa que abalanzarme sobre ella-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Exigí saber  
>-No lo se señor, lo único de lo que nos hemos percatado la mayoría de nosotros es que sin ninguna razón aparente se a desplomado-Dijo uno de los extranjeros allí presentes.<br>-Pero..¿No a tropezado?¿ni nada de eso? -pregunte muy alarmado  
>-No, aquí alrededor no hay nada con lo que haya podido tropezar-dijo otra persona diferente.<br>-Bella, cielo, tienes que despertar, venga se que eres fuerte, vamos...- pero nada, no había reacción alguna, respiraba, pero sus latidos no eran rápidos como siempre habían sido, sus parpados no dejaban ver esos preciosos ojos marrón chocolate que tanto añoraba aunque solo fuese por un instante-Por favor podrían separarse de aquí, solo es porque necesita aire-realmente solo quería gritarles que se largaran de este sitio y en ese momento, cuando todos empezaron a dispersarse por el aeropuerto, ella empezó a abrir los ojos con un pestañeo un poco alterado.-¡Bella!¿Estás bien?  
>-¿Cómo?¿Qué?¿Dónde estoy?-se alejo rápidamente de mi-¿Quién eres tú?, ¡no me toques!-¡Oh!vamos.. no podía ser, ahora había perdido la memoria..¿en serio?- "Edward..Edward..Edward"<br>-¿Por qué me llamas en tu mente si me tienes delante?-la miré con cara de bobo, pero es que no entendía lo que pasaba  
>-¡Tú no eres Edward!¡Edward no está aquí!¡Tú eres mi asqueroso subconsciente jugándome malas pasadas como siempre!-Se alejaba un paso de mi, por cada mirada que le lanzaba<br>-Si soy yo, estoy aquí, ¿te acuerdas? Subiste al mismo avión al que subí yo, y ahora te ibas a Forks porque yo no te quiero, podríamos decir que te odio así que adiós- Edward eres un estúpido, vuelves a tener la oportunidad, y la dejas pasar – Pero antes de marcharme...  
>-¿Sí?- preguntó entusiasmada<br>-No se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, no por mi, si no por tu padre, piensa en él, no se merece que le hagas eso..-la felicidad aparente en su rostro desapareció en segundos, sentía tanto el hacerle esto..  
><em>"¿Cómo puede irse?, el beso que me dio estando subidos en el avión no aparentaba lo que el decía, parecía un beso, de esos tan dulces que a veces hasta eran empalagosos, es tanta la cantidad de amor que siento dentro de mi ser..y que el ni si quiera se percate de esto"<em>  
>Se cree que no la quiero,de verdad se lo cree...espero que algún día encuentra lo que le deje, espero también que algún día pueda perdonarme por el daño que le estoy haciendo, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mandarle una indirecta e iba ha hacerlo..<br>-Be.. - Cuando me percaté ella ya no se encontraba a mi lado iba corriendo hacía algún lugar que yo descocía, tenía tantas ganas de seguirla, de cogerla en mis brazos y estrecharla contra mi.. pero eso no volvería a pasar nunca, o hasta dentro de muchos años, si yo volviese esperaría encontrarla casada, con hijos y tan feliz como me hubiera gustado hacerla. Y si por un casual del destino ella encuentras las cartas que le he dejado entenderá porque hago esto ahora solo me quedaba confiar en que un día dentro de un tiempo yo pueda volver a verla tan feliz como lo fue conmigo.  
>-Perdone señor, ¿Sabe donde esta mi mamá?- preguntó una voz muy dulce a mis pies.<br>-Lo siento pequeña pero no se quien es tu mamá-dije poniéndome a su altura, era muy guapa, tenia unos rizos pelirrojos muy marcados, la cara la tenía en forma de corazón y los ojos le resaltaban mucho en esa carita tan pequeña,me recordaba tanto a Esme..-¿quieres qué te acompañe a buscarla?  
>-Si, Si, si- sonrió la niña-muchas gracias señor.<br>-¡Oh! No me llames señor llamame Edward ¿vale guapa?-sonreí- pero..¿Tú cómo te llamas?  
>-Me llamo Reneesme Carlie y tengo 4 años-cogió mi mano muy decidida- Edward..<br>-Dime Reneesme- la miré con intriga  
>-¿Sabes qué?<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Eres muy guapo y muy bueno conmigo- se sonrojo al decir aquellas palabras.<br>-Muchas gracias Nessie  
>-¡No me llames así! -me miró furiosa- así solo me llama el tonto de mi amigo Jacob y no lo soporto..<br>-Vale, vale, no te llamare así, bueno ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscar tu mamá?  
>Fuimos andando por el aeropuerto pero no encontrábamos a la madre de Nessie, llegamos a un punto de niños perdidos y al llegar me miró con mucha pena.<br>-Perdone señorita he encontrado a esta pequeña deambulando por aquí hemos intentado encontrar a su madre pero no la vemos por ninguna parte, ¿podría ayudarnos?  
>-Claro señor – miró a la niña con dulzura- a ver pequeña..¿Cómo te llamas?<br>-Me llamo Reneesme Carlie Masen- ¿Cómo? ¿Masen? ¡Imposible!- y tengo 4 años por si le interesa.  
>-¡No!, Reneesme creo que mejor nos quedamos nosotros dos buscando a tu mamá ¿de acuerdo?<br>-Claro Edward, como tu quieras, porque a mi no me apetecía quedarme con esa amargada..-miro a la señorita de detrás del mostrador y le saco la lengua poniendo mala cara.  
>Reneesme...Masen...¿Cómo podía ser?.. yo para ella era algo así como su tatarabuelo..puf..que marrón..<p>

Yo iba cogido de la mano de la niña pero enfrascado en mis pensamientos y de repente se oyó en mi cabeza:  
><em>"¡¿QUÉ HACE EL CON UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA COGIDA DE SU MANO?,¿Por eso se va? ¿Por qué tiene una hija? Pero si los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.. pero es que se parece tanto a el..<em>"  
>Miré en dirección a la voz y allí estaba ella mirándome con odio y mirando a Nessie despectivamente<br>-Reneesme.. ¿Ves a aquella chica tan guapa qué te esta mirando?  
>-Si Edward ¿Por qué?<br>-Ella es mi ex-novia y cree que la he dejado porque tengo una hija, es decir, que tú eres mi hija así que tengo que correr hacía ella y decirle que no es verdad, y tu tienes o que venir o quedar en un banco sentada esperándome  
>-Vale me quedare aquí corre hacía ella y dile que la quieres como en uno de esos cuentos que me gustan tanto-rió-¡CORRE!<br>Corrí a la máxima velocidad humana hasta alcanzarla  
>-Bella, ella no es mi hija, ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo solo me la he encontrado y la estaba ayudando a buscar a su mamá<br>-Ya, claro, ¿pretendes qué me crea eso Edward? Pues no.. y ¿sabes que te digo Edward?  
>-Di..di..dime..<br>-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!, ¡OLVÍDAME! ¡TE ODIO EDWARD ATHONY MASEN CULLEN!  
>Agache mi cabeza, me volví y me derrumbe junto a Nessie como un simple humano, como aquel simple humano que me hubiera gustado ser.<br>_"La próxima vez que me veas estaré en ese lugar donde los vivos y los muertos se encuentran en el crepúsculo"_

* * *

><p><strong>Por desgracia, no he recibido muchos Reviews pero bueno...<br>Espero que a la gente que lee la historia no les decepcione...  
>Un besitos a TODS :D<strong>


	4. Carta & ¿visita inesperada?

**LA HUIDA  
><strong>

**PD: Los personajes no son míos son de la increíble Sthefenie Meyer solo la trama es mía **

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 4:<strong>_

...La próxima vez que me veas estaré en ese lugar donde los vivos y los muertos se encuentran en el crepúsculo...

habían pasado varios meses y aún esa maldita frase seguía resonando en mi cabeza como si de su nombre se tratara, cada vez tenía mas miedo de lo que podría hacer, pero para mí ya no había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, adiós, para siempre, adiós a todas las cosas que he tenido hasta ahora, adiós a mi mismo...  
>- Edward- alguien me llamó – ¿puedo pasar?- rectifico, Reneesme, me llamó, se me olvidaba por completo que al final ella se había quedado conmigo, porque no tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrar a su madre ya que después del acontecimiento del aeropuerto había salido pitando de allí, si quizás a esto se le podría llamar secuestro pero no era intencionado, pero además a la niña no le importaba.<br>-Si, claro Reneesme, pasa..- no me gustaba tenerla ahora conmigo, porque no tenía agallas para mostrarle que era, solo es una niña, no tiene porque saberlo, pero ¿y si un día empezaba a hacer preguntas, como me pasaba a mi de pequeño? por ahora no preguntaba así que podía estar tranquilo.  
>-Edward llegó esta carta para ti, no se de quien es, pone anónima-me la tendió en las manos<br>-Muchas gracias-sonreí  
>-De nada, te dejare que la leas solo- sonrió y se marcho, esta niña cada vez maduraba con mas rapidez, nunca había escuchado a una niña tan pequeña ser tan educada y entender las cosas tan fácilmente<br>Comencé a leer la carta y en ella ponía:

_"Querido Edward:_  
><em>Espero que recuerdes quien soy, supongo que tampoco a transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que la última vez que te vi, y ojala no hubiera sido tan tensa esa última escena juntos, pero pensé que alomejor mi enfado podría hacerte cambiar de idea, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no, que no fue así , aún me pregunto quien era esa pequeña niña tan guapa, y tan parecida a ti, que te acompañaba. Quizás no deba saberlo, por mi propio bien pero, me planteo si realmente me decías la verdad o mentías para no quedar mal, ya no se que pensar, hace unos meses pensaba que me querías pero por lo visto me equivoque y no quiero volver ha hacerlo, he preguntado a tu familia si sabía algo de ti, de tu hogar en estos momentos pero no saben nada, Alice adivinó lo que quería así que cada uno de los miembros de tu familia me dieron un mensaje para ti y no puedo fallarles por lo que... ahí va:<em>  
><em>Esme: Edward cariño, no se como te encuentras, no se como es tu vida ahora, no se nada de ti, y solo quiero pedirte algo, escríbenos de vez en cuando porque ya no se que decirle a tu padre cuando me ve mal, sabe perfectamente por lo que es pero yo siempre pongo excusas, no pido que vuelvas, no pido que llames, solo.. escribe.. Te Quiero.<em>  
><em>Carlisle: ¿Sabés lo qué has hecho?, ¿Sabes el mal que no has hecho a todos?Espero que si, porque es increíble la manera en la que se te echa de menos por aquí hijo, haz caso a tu "corazón" y escribe lo que creas necesario pero haznos saber, por lo menos, si piensas volver algún día. Te queremos.<em>  
><em>Alice: Hermanito ya puedes estar moviendo tu precioso culo hasta aquí de nuevo, esto ya no es lo mismo sin ti, ¿con quién me voy yo ahora de compras que no sea Rose o el tonto de Emmett?..Vuelve.. por favor<em>  
><em>Jasper: Edward yo ya no aguanto esto, todo fue mi culpa, cabréate conmigo pero no le hagas esto a Bella (esto fue totalmente puesto en mi contra yo no quería hacerme la víctima en ningún momento)<em>  
><em>Rose:Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, yo ya no soporto a Alice, te quiero aquí en menos de tres días así que ya sabes...<em>  
><em>Emmett: Hermanito de mi corazón, TE ODIO, VUELVE AQUÍ ¡YA! ¿Con quién me voy yo a meter ahora que no tengo juntos a mis hermanitos favoritos? (Si, para Emmett seguimos estando juntos pero a distancia, no se como lo aclararas con el pero espero que sea pronto) Además la familia no es lo mismo sin ti Edward.<em>  
><em>Bueno... aquí están los mensajes de tu familia, no se como te los habrás tomado, si aún piensas que voy a salir corriendo, o si te parece algo estúpido que siga volviendo a casa, (tu casa) pero para mi, esta es mi familia al igual que para ti, por ahora no soy vampiro, si es lo que pensabas, solo, en esos pensamientos, advierto de algo de lo que quizás algún día planee hacer, yo no tengo más que decir, además de lo que ya sabes, te echo mucho de menos, echo de menos todas aquellas noches en las que susurrabas mi nana hasta que quedaba dormida, aquellas mañanas que pasabas a recogerme a mi casa, o aquellos paseos hasta nuestro lugar feliz, aún sigo visitándolo pero al parecer tu marcha también ha sido algo terrible para nuestro lugar, ahora todo está seco, no hay verde por ningún lado... ya no queda nada mas que comentar sobre este tema, solo decirte, que sigo enamorada de ti, que tu recuerdo me mata cada vez que pienso, y que si por algún casual vuelves, yo te estaré esperando hasta la muerte.<em>  
><em>Besos y cuidate lo mejor que puedas.<em>  
><em>Tu Bella"<em>

La carta más impresionante que me habían escrito en décadas, era de mi amada, ¿responder? O ¿no responder? Me lo pensaría, no por largo tiempo, no quería dejar a mi familia en la inconsciencia, les contaría lo de Reneesme, y todo lo que sentía, se la mandaría a Bella, pero no pondría escribir mis sentimientos hacía ella, aunque alomejor ella ya sabía lo que ocurría, o ya había encontrado mis cartas, de todas formas, ya estaba decidido, iba a escribir esa carta poniéndolo todo.

-¡Edward!- gritó Reneesme y salí corriendo hacía donde provenía la voz- ayudame Edward, ¡ayudame!  
>Al ver su situación me quede helado, sin aliento, y sin reacción alguna...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho no haber actualizado pero por lo visto mi historia no esta gustando mucho... en fin que se le va a hacer, para quien la lea aqui va el 4º capítulo. Espero que os guste y que dejéis algún review. Un beso y como ya he dicho siento la tardanza <strong>


	5. Victoria & las disculpas

**LA HUIDA**

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 5:<span>

Mire la escena con determinación esto no podía estar pasándome a mi, no, realmente no era posible...Reneesme, Victoria y un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de la pierna de Reneesme, ¿por qué me ocurrían a mi todas estas cosas?, no lo llegaba a entender  
>-¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? -dije gritándoselo de tal manera que hasta Nessie tuvo que taparse los oídos.<br>-Bueno te dije que volvería y aquí estoy, abandonaste a Bella así que vengo a por alguien mas cercano a ti, y al llegar a tu "hogar" si se le puede llamar así encontré a esta encantadora niña y no podía hacer otra además de lo que hice o voy a hacer- rió estruendosamente y se acerco al cuello de la niña rasgando tu piel e introduciendo sus colmillos en el mismo.  
>-¡NO!- chillé y me abalancé contra el cuerpo de Victoria arrastrándola hasta la pared<br>-¡EDWARD!¡ME ARDE LA CABEZA!-no podía ser cierto, ella no, se había convertido en la hermana pequeña que siempre quise tener y ahora me la arrebatan, por lo visto estaba destinado a vivir solo en este asqueroso mundo.-¡EDWARD POR FAVOR, AYUDAME!  
>Cogí a Victoria de su maldito cuello y rasgue con mis colmillo su piel dejando escapar toda su ponzoña, eso la debilitaría, después de esto, su cuello fue partido por mis propias manos en un arrebato de indignación.<br>Cuando vi su cuerpo desvanecido en el suelo y su cabeza rodando a su alrededor me di cuenta de que yo no era así, yo había dejado de matar hacía ya mucho tiempo...Miré a Nessie y la vi retorciéndose en el suelo  
>-¡Reneesme!-me dolería hacer esto pero pude con Bella con ella también podría – Cariño, esto te va a doler y lo siento pero es lo mejor para ti y para mi, en algún momento te lo podré explicar<br>-¡EDWARD!-ella gritaba, no sabía si estaba escuchándome, aunque si no lo hacía quizás era lo mejor para los dos.  
>Me arrodille a su lado y coloque mi boca en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro, succionando así la ponzoña de su sistema, sentí el sabor de su sangre en mi boca y fue como una explosión dentro de mi, la sangre recorriendo cada parte de mi ser, cada miserable resto de mis venas estaba cubierto por su sangre, sangre humana... Reaccione al instante de pensar eso, sangre humana.. ¡la estaba matando!Paré lo más rápido posible al percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo, taponé la mordedura con una camiseta de que había cerca de nosotros y le hice un torniquete en la pierna impidiendo que sangrara más, la cogí en brazos y la lleve al coche que tuve que alquilar para que Nessie no se diera cuenta de lo que yo era,la tumbe en la parte trasera y yo me coloque en en mi asiento y salimos "corriendo" hacía el hospital más cercano.<br>Al llegar allí directamente llame al primer doctor que vi y le explique de una manera un tanto alterada (en comparación con la versión real). El Doctor Martin ordenó llamar a los pediatras mas cercanos y se la llevaron a quirófano...¿Viviría?o¿moriría?  
>-Señor para poder pasar debe decirme, ¿usted es parte de su familia?-Dijo una enfermera un poco anciana<br>-Si..bueno..esto..soy..soy su hermano- Tartamudee  
>-Bien, pues debe enseñarme todos los papeles que lo relacionen con ella-Le di todos los documentos que me pidió esa pobre anciana. Me senté en la sala de espera y mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos se escuchó por los altavoces una canción que hacía ya unos cuantos meses me parecía hermosa aunque en esto momentos era la canción mas triste que podía escuchar, me recordaban por completo a lo que estaría sintiendo Bella en estos momentos...Bella...¡MIERDA!¡ME OLVIDE DE CONTESTAR LA CARTA!¡MALDITA VICTORIA!<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo ya estaba en casa escribiendo la carta a Bella y a mi Familia, Nessie se había tenido que quedar en el hospital porque necesitaban tenerla en observación durante un tiempo.

**Flash Back :**  
><em><strong>-Señor Cullen su hermana a sufrido una leve conmoción cerebral y su pierna esta rota, ademas dentro de su sistema hay algunas pruebas de algún extraño tipo de veneno pero todavía no sabemos cual es- Dijo el Doctor Martin, que por casualidad era amigo de Carlisle.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-De acuerdo- dije – Supongo que lo mejor será irme a casa debo hacer algunas cosas así que voy a despedirme de Nessie.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Estupendo, hasta mañana señor Cullen- Y se despidió con un gesto de mano<strong>_  
><em><strong>Llegué a la habitación de Nessie y me senté a su lado deseando que despertara, esta escena me recordó tanto a esa ya pasada escena y es que podríamos decir que era totalmente igual, la única diferencia es que ahora no era Bella si no Nessie.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-¿Ed..Edward?-Empezó a abrir sus ojos<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Si, Nessie estoy aquí contigo, tranquila.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Edward, ¿Qué me ha pasado?¿Qué hago aquí?-se alteró<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Bueno, pasó algo que jamas podrías creerte en una situación normal así que lo mejor será que te lo explique en un momento menos trágico que este, por decirlo de alguna manera ¿vale?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Va...Vale..-dijo tartamudeando<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Bueno, he de irme a casa, tengo hacer unas cosas importantes mañana volveré para estar aquí contigo<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Edward, lo que tienes que hacer es contestar a la carta que te envió tu novia, nada es más importante que eso ahora- me quedé alucinando, como podía una niña tan pequeña decir algo así cuando había sido atacada por una vampiresa hambrienta<strong>_  
><em><strong>-De acuerdo Ness...Quiero decir Reneesme, hasta mañana- Salí antes de poder cambiar de idea y me monte en el coche.<strong>_  
><strong>Fin del Flash Back:<strong>

Me senté delante del escritorio de mi habitación y comencé a escribir todo lo que de repente me abrumó en mi cabeza:

_Querida Bella:_  
><em>Pese a que me halla marchado de Forks sigo queriéndote como no he querido nunca a nadie, quizás no me creas en esto ya que para ti alomejor es difícil comprender porque hago esto, pues bien aquí va mi explicación: Cuando ocurrió lo de Jasper, todo lo que yo tenia formado en mi cabeza se fue a abajo, me dí cuenta de que lo único que hacía era ponerte en peligro con cada movimiento, también que si algún día mi asqueroso auto control fallara, podría matarte y si eso pasara yo me moriría, no podría soportar ver el como mi vida se queda sin sentido, por eso prefiero vivir alejado de ti, sabiendo que existes, que aun puedo preguntar por ti y recordar tu rostro sin que me duela (más o menos), te amo siempre va a ser así, pero no puedo ponerte en peligro más de lo que lo he hecho ya, te pido que no hagas ninguna estupidez, ni nada porque si tu te haces daño me lo haces a mi, quizás suene un poco cursi pero es como lo pienso; simplemente te amo, como nadie te podrá amar y recuerda que mi inerte corazón siempre será puesto en marcha gracias a ti, que eres la mujer de mi vida no lo olvides.<em>  
><em>Cambiando un poco el tema he de decir que la niña pequeña que vistes conmigo era una pequeña que estaba perdida en el aeropuerto, su madre la abandonó allí y yo lo único que podía hacer era quedarme con ella, no sabe que soy, porque no tengo el valor de decírselo , además ahora a crecido, y le encuentro tanto parecido contigo y a veces con Esme e incluso con la hiperactiva de Alice cuando quiere algo, ella es como teneros aquí conmigo, por eso no la quiero dejar, ahora ella a sufrido un accidente por culpa de Victoria, pero ya no queda nada ella, solo queda Laurent así que ten mucho cuidado.<em>  
><em>Y ahora viene la parte que va hacia mi familia:<em>  
><em>Solo quiero deciros que estoy bien, que siempre os tengo en mi mente, que no os olvido aunque no esteis cerca de mi , que sois mi familia y siempre estaré ahí para vosotros pero lo siento no puedo volver, no puedo dañar más a nuestra familia, ni tampoco llevarla siempre hacía el peligro,<em>  
><em>Esme: Intentare escribiros cada pocos meses, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Te quiero<em>  
><em>Carlisle: Lo siento, se que lo que he hecho está fatal y debería haberlo pensado, pero si lo hacía hubiera optado por quedarme y hubiera sido peor. Siempre en mi mente<em>  
><em>Alice: ¿Volver? ¿Para ir de compras? Ni loco, no me pondría de nuevo en tus manos jaja, no Alice, realmente ojala pudiera volver, te hecho de menos, a ti y a tus locas compras, aunque no me creas es así.<em>  
><em>Jasper: No te martirices es nuestra naturaleza, nada mas, no hay que dar más vueltas a esto, paso y ya no hay más. Te recuerdo siempre hermano.<em>  
><em>Rose: ¡No!, no voy a volver, demasiada arrogancia dentro de ti misma como para aguantarla de nuevo... No.. es broma.. algún día dentro de un tiempo volveré, solo habrá que esperar.<em>  
><em>Emmett: pues ahora te metes con Alice y con Jasper y deja a la pobre Bella en paz (lo siento Bella solo lo hago por tu bien) o si no te las verás<em>

_ Fdo:_  
><em>Lo siento de veras. Adiós. Recuerdos a todos. Edward<em>  
><em>P.D: Bella busca en tu habitación deje algo guardado para ti. Te explicara muchas cosas.<em>

Doblé el papel, lo metí en un sobre y puse la dirección de la casa de Bella, allí seria recibida la carta con todos mis sentimientos; Suspire, esto iba a ser muy difícil...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a "ale ponce" por el Review, espero que te siga gustando, aunque realmente algunos capítulos sean una patraña y también gracias a Chica Saga Crepusculo neny :D si en algún momento veis algo que deba cambiar decidmelo plis.<strong>

**Un beso y hasta la próxima :) **


	6. Adios a mi secreto

PD: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA EXCELENTE STEPHENIE MEYER

_**LA HUIDA**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Era día 15 de marzo y Nessie ya había salido del hospital, aún llevaba la escayola en la pierna y yo tenía que ayudarla a andar.<br>Gracias al cielo ella aun no había preguntado lo que había pasado aquella mañana en la que pareció Victoria...Eso era bueno...creo..

-¡Reneesme!-grité-Es hora de comer baja..-Ella aun dormía o eso me pareció al escuchar su respiración tan profunda; Subí las escaleras hasta su habitación y me senté a su lado sacudiendo su brazo para que despertara.  
>-Mamá dejame...solo 5 minutitos más por favor..-pidió dulcemente<br>-Reneesme, cariño no soy tu madre, soy Edward ¿recuerdas? - Reí, y sentí un suave golpe en mi brazo. Miré hacía Nessie y tenía los mofletes hinchados, era una cara muy graciosa  
>-Ya lo se tonto-hinchó más sus mofletes, sintiéndose ridícula ya que yo no paraba de reírme. Se levantó de la cama, cogió la ropa que colgaba de una de las sillas de su habitación y se adentró en el baño cojeando.<br>-Nessie no seas tonta, si yo lo hago para que te rías un poquito, que con todo lo que te ha pasado estando conmigo, debería ser agradecido, por lo menos.  
>-¡Qué sii! Yo te agradezco que intentes hacerme reír pero, también me gustaría que hicieras algo por mi-Salió del baño con el pelo recogido en una cola alta, pantalones vaqueros cortos y una sudadera rosa en la que ponía: "I love NY"- Quiero que me expliques que pasó el día en que aquella mujer de ojos rojos y pelo rizado me atacó.<br>Había llegado el momento, la hora, de explicarle todo, e iba a ser difícil, sobre todo escoger las palabras adecuadas...  
>-Eso es una larga historia que por ahora no te puedo contar. -sonreí, pero ella puso mala cara al oír mis palabras.-Entiende Reneesme que tienes 5 años, y que no podrías entenderlo aunque quisieras.<br>-Edward, a estas alturas, después de 4 meses viviendo contigo soy capaz de entender, y asumir todo lo que me digan, expliquen o hagan, puedo tener 5 años pero no soy tonta, se que algo pasa, que algo te pasa a ti. - Me miraba muy sería y ¡oh! ¿era furia lo que veía en sus ojos?- ¡No entiendo el porque no quieres explicarme nada, no creo que sea tan malo y sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme, no voy a salir corriendo!- Grito- ¿De acuerdo?  
>-Vale, tranquila, te lo contare de la mejor manera que pueda, pero ahora lo mejor es que bajes a comer, luego te contare lo que quieras. -sonreí y la cogí en brazos llevándola hasta abajo<p>

Después de desayunar fue a hacía el salón y se sentó muy seria sobre el sillón.

-Acabo de desayunar y creo que ya es hora de explicarme todo- dijo mirando fijamente mis ojos- te prometo que lo intentare asumir de la mejor manera posible.

-Bien, llegó la hora. Reneesme, ¿alguna vez te han contando una historia en la que un ser de la noche fuera el protagonista?

-¿Qué? No, creo que no.

-A ver, imagina una princesa que conoce a un chico en su instituto, esa princesa se enamora del chico, sin saber que él oculta algo malo, pero que no le puede contar a nadie. Un día el se da cuenta de que también esta enamorado y decide que es hora de ser sincero, ese día se la lleva al bosque y le explica que tanto el como su familia son vampiros, que son la peor arma de matar y ella dice que no tiene miedo, que no le importa porque lo ama, pasa el tiempo y parece que todo va bien pero un día jugando al béisbol otros vampiros los cuales no son como el empiezan un juego, el peor juego de persecución de sus vidas. Ella está a punto de morir por su culpa y él intenta salvarla, lo consigue pero el tiempo sigue pasando y en el 18 cumpleaños de la princesa, ocurre algo inesperado, pero a la vez insignificante, un simple corte con un papel que hace que la vida princesa corra peligro, el hermano del chico se abalanza contra la princesa pero el propio chico la vuelves a salvar, aunque ahora se da cuenta de que ella corre peligro, le hace creer que para él, ella ya no es nada, que no la quiere pero en realidad para él ella es su vida, se va y ella lo sigue pero al bajar del avión ella ve al chico con una niña pequeña y piensa que esa la razón por la que la ha dejado porque tiene una hija -Reneesme tenía la boca abierta formando una gran "O"- Ellos se mudan a una acogedora casa, sin saber que allí la mujer del hombre que atacó a la princesa atacaría a la pequeña niña, vengándose así de la muerte de su marido.

-¡¿QUÉ TU MATASTE A UNA PERSONA? - Dijo Reneesme asustada

-No, Nessie él no un hombre, si no un monstruo.

-¡PERO ENTONCES TU TAMBIÉN LO ERES!¡EDWARD MATASTE A UN SER!

-Pero él quería matar a la persona que he amado desde que la vi.

-Esa parte la entiendo...

-Lo que yo no entiendo aún es como puedes reprocharme eso y no que soy un vampiro, Nessie, un vampiro, puedo matarte

-Si quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho, pero lo peor es que te rebajaste y fuiste como él, pero bueno al menos ya no tienes que sufrir más por culpa de esas malas personas, o seres o lo que sean, ahora ellos no te harán daño ni a ti ni a tu amada

-Ellos no, pero yo aunque ya esté muerto, me muero realmente por dentro al no tenerla.

-¡Pues ve!, no la hagas esperar más

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, ya le arruine una vez la vida y no volveré ha hacerle pasar por lo mismo.

-Bueno Edward esa es tu decisión, no la mía pero una cosa, te cuidado de con quien hablas, o a quien le cuentas las cosas, porque a veces no era una buena idea.

Ella subió a su habitación sonriéndome, pero yo me quede mirándola extrañado, no entendía lo que había querido decirme.

Me levanté para ir hacía la cocina y en ese mismo instante llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir

-¡¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? - Dije impresionado al ver esas caras tan familiares.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gracias a todo el mundo que lee la historia espero que de verdad os guste, se que este capitulo es muy corto por eso voy a subir inmediatamente el 7º capítulo... espero que os guste aunque la verdad este es uno de los capítulos que mas me costo escribir... por eso tan mal escrito y tan corto <strong>

**bueno besiitos y hasta la próxima!**


	7. Volverte a ver

**_LA HUIDA_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

-¡Hola Eddy!¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Ya veo que ni de estilo eres capaz de cambiar con los años- Rió Tania.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así, que me molesta – dije cabreado, ya era lo que me faltaba en estos meses, tener aquí a la pesada de Tania – ¡Hola pequeño! - Le dije a Alexander, el hijo de su sobrina, (sobrina que había tenido un accidente hacia un par de años)

-¡Hoda tito Eward!-grito el niño efusivamente, a lo que yo sonreí con muchas ganas

-Hacía mucho que no os veía, ¿que hacéis por estos lugares? - pregunte poniendo mi mejor cara.

-Pues nada estuve hablando hace unos días con Alice y me dijo que estabas aquí, solo, -dijo alzando las cejas- y no me pude resistir a algo así.

Se escucharon las escaleras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nessie ya estaba a mi lado, cuando vio a Tania y a Alexander se impresiono bastante aunque a decir verdad lo que parecía era decepcionada.

-Vaya Edward, pensé que quien había llegado era mi cuñada, pero por lo visto, me equivocaba-dijo señalando con la mirada a los dos, a lo que yo sonreí.

-No cariño, por desgracia no lo es -dije tan bajo que hasta a mi se me hizo imposible oírme- ellos son Tania y Alexander- se saludaron mutuamente y Nessie se fue cabizbaja hacía su habitación, de nuevo.

-Alexander, cariño, ve con la prima Nessie a jugar- dijo Tania sonriendo y el niño subió, lo extraño es que Nessie no se enfado por su apodo.

Esto cada vez era mas extraño para mi, 1º la advertencia de Nessie de a quien debería o no debería contar mis secretos, 2º la llegada de Tania y 3º la inexistente reacción de Nessie a su apodo, bueno esto lo dejaría para un poco más tarde, ahora me tocaba lidiar con algo mucho mas duro que eso, ahora tocaba ¡TANIA!

-Bueno, Eddy, ¿me vas a contar tu historia verdad?- sonrió acercándose a mi cuando me senté en el sofá

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?

-No se, aunque si te digo la verdad, es que apenas me importa, solo me importa que ahora tu queridísima humana no está junto a ti, que por fin podremos comenzar lo que por su culpa no fue, y que tu pequeña "Nessie" no puede molestarnos porque está arriba divirtiéndose a lo grande-dijo guiñándome un ojo y acercándose más a mi a lo que yo me alejaba todo lo que podía.

-¡Tania, ella nunca jamas a sido solo MI humana, ella a sido MI TODO,ella era como mi droga, como el corazón que me lleva faltando desde hace tanto tiempo, la quiero más de lo que nunca podrás amar, la extraño como el primer día, yo realmente no se que se a sido de ella pero seguro, seguro que está mejor que conmigo!¡¿Por su culpa?¡Venga Tania, no seas así, no te mientas a ti misma, sabes a la perfección que no es por su culpa, es por mi, es porque yo no te quiero a ti! Y si mi pequeña está arriba jugando, pasándoselo genial, cosa que no ha hecho desde los últimos 4 meses.

-¡Oh! Ahora nuestro Edward se nos va a poner sentimental, vamos Edward, se que llevar tanto tiempo sin haber comido nada te tiene muerto, que tanto tiempo sin NADA, te tiene exhausto, ¿estas seguro de que no quieres probar nada de nada? -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

¡Oh! Vamos esto ya es demasiado, me incorporé de un salto y le grité:

-TANIA, ESTO ES PASARSE DE LA RAYA, TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?, QUE QUIERO A BELLA Y DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS Y HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NUNCA SERAS COMO ELLA PARA MI.

Y salí dando un portazo, me fui hacía el bosque que había cerca de la casa, allí encontré un lugar muy parecido a mi refugio de Forks, amaba tanto ese prado, me traía tantos buenos recuerdos, ¡joder! Me sentía muy frustrado, era un verdadero asco no poder llorar como una persona normal, hasta no poder olvidar era un asco, porque aunque Bella fuera mi vida, mi ser, mi pensamiento, mi droga, aunque lo fuera todo había veces que de verdad me gustaría olvidarla

-¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?¿El mundo no tenía suficiente con haberme arrebatado a lo que más quería, que ahora me tiene que enviar a la persona mas insensata que había sobre la faz de la tierra?

Ya me encontraba aislado en mis pensamientos, en mi preciado bosque, aunque no tenía comparación alguna con el de Forks pero era algo parecido y a veces vislumbraba alucinaciones de mis subconsciente, como por ejemplo la del primer día que llevé a Bella allí y se quedó petrificada antes de salir al sol.

Ahora mi recuerdo, no era realmente un recuerdo, yo estaba viendo un sombra entre los arboles y no era un animal, pero,¿qué podía ser entonces?

Y en ese momento un embriagador aroma a fresias me inundó el cuerpo, era el olor de Bella. Me levante rápidamente para seguir el rastro de su olor y averiguar hasta donde llegaba.

Pero como era normal en estas últimas horas, tuve mala suerte y el olor me llevó hasta dentro de la casa, entre, pero la única que se encontraba allí, para variar, era Tania.

-¿Qué cariño, te tranquilizaste ya?-Pfff esto me estaba sacando realmente de mis casillas.

-No, porque tenía nada que tranquilizar, solo he venido oliendo algo, pero no lo e encontrado así que me marcho de nuevo- Era extraño porque nunca había confundido su olor, y ahora "oía" una voz diferente en la habitación de arriba.-Mejor, voy a subir a ver como lo llevan Nessie y Alexander- sonreí con indiferencia

-¡NOO!-grito Tania-¡No puedes subir!

-y¿por qué?, es mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera- me lo iba a pasar en grande

-No puedes subir porque, bueno pues por -estaba pensativa-porque no quiero que subas, y quiero que estés aquí conmigo- A la velocidad de vampiro se abalanzó sobre mi y estampo sus labios contra los míos, yo no podía apenas moverme, estaba en estado de shock ¡ME HABÍA BESADO! "_por fin podre volver a verle, después de casi 5 meses"_ su voz, era su voz, era Bella, estaba arriba e iba a bajar

-Venga Edward, se que puedes esforzarte un poquito vamos, no es difícil- y volvió ha hacerlo, volvió a besarme, intenté por todos los medios apartarme pero no pude y en ese momento las escaleras se escucharon y mi vida se fue con la expresión de su cara

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! -chilló Nessie- ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?- me aparte corriendo de Tania y me acerqué rápidamente a Bella, pero ella retrocedió con la cara desencajada.

-Pensé que podía recuperarte, que me extrañabas como yo a ti, pero ya veo que eso era imposible -las lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos- supongo que llevabas razón cuando dijiste que lo mejor era como si tu nunca hubieras existido -repitió mis palabras de aquella tarde que dolieron tanto- lo mejor será que me largue, ya he hecho el ridículo hoy por mucho tiempo-y salió dolida, dando un portazo, a lo que salí lo mas rápido posible detrás de ella.

-No, Bella, no es lo que te piensas de verdad, por favor créeme, yo nunca dejaría de pensar en ti, nunca dejé de quererte te lo juro. - Quería lanzarme a sus pies, quería llorar para que volviera conmigo.

-¿Qué nunca dejarías de pensar en mi?¿Qué nunca has dejado de quererme? Deja de mentir ya Edward, se que no es verdad, si me hubieras querido tanto como lo he hecho yo, no me habrías abandonado. Pero ahora ya lo entendí, la verdad es que tengo que reconocer que fuiste lo mejor que me ocurrió en mi patética vida, y que fuiste tu quien me enseño a amar pero nunca me has enseñado a olvidar, y es cierto, no puedo olvidarte, pero ahora prefiero estar sin ti.

-Pero, Bella tienes que creerme, tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, ven conmigo, puedo llevarte a un lugar maravilloso cerca de aquí.

-No, Edward ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, antes lo has dejado todo claro, para ti, fui solo una simple humana de la cual aprovecharte, pero eso ha terminado- Se dio la vuelta y sin mirarme susurro: "_Las palabras son llevadas por el viento hacía lugares mejores, los hechos son recordados por sus desastrosos desenlaces."_ En ese momento recordé el poema que escribí meses atrás, para dárselo el día de su cumpleaños y empece a recitarlo:

_**Podrán pasar los años, **_

_**podrá la nieve peinar tu pelo**_

_**podrá la muerte ceñirse sobre ti**_

_**pero nunca, jamas, olvides que te quise **_

_**que para mi, siempre serás mi eclipse **_

_**la vida cruzara lo días cual fugaz estrella **_

_**sobre mi piel, pero mi corazón siempre te será fiel**_

_**No dudes de mi, ya que dudas de mi amor por ti**_

_**te amo, no te mientas, siempre seras mi cubierta.**_

Su cuerpo se quedo petrificado, y paro en seco su paso, pensé que eso la ablandaría como me pasó a mi al escribirlo, pero no, ella no se giró, siguió sus pasos firmes y desapareció de mi vista, tan rápida cual vampiro, entonces grité, grité lo más fuerte que pude, porque ya no quería seguir en este mundo, porque ahora ya no había nada, ni nadie que me retuviera aquí. Estos fueron mis gritos.

-¡MATAME, PORQUE NO TENGO PERDON, PORQUE HOY TE HE FALLADO DEPUÉS DE MI DECLARACIÓN!¡YA NO QUEDA NADA!- Mañana, todo habría cambiado, la muerte, la verdadera muerte se ceñía clara, y pacífica sobre mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí esta el 7 como dije, espero que os guste tanto como a mi... pffff ODIO A TANIA! jajajaja y mirad que lo escribí yo pero es que... no puede ser de otra manera... xD bueno un besito y hasta otra :D<strong>

**PD: los personajes no son mios son de la excelente Stephenie Meyer **


	8. Nessie

_**LA HUIDA**_

_**PD: Los personajes no son míos, solamente la trama.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8:<strong>

**Pow Edward**

Aquel fue el peor día de mi existencia, 110 años buscando el amor y cuando encuentro a la persona de mis sueños, destrozo nuestras vidas, nos hundo en la mas terrible de las penas y cuando parece que la voy a recuperar lo estropean todo...  
>Tania, ella me las va a pagar, o no... por que realmente ahora la venganza no servia de nada, lo mejor sería ir hacía los Vulturis o matarme o lo que fuese que se puede hacer con alguien como yo.<p>

Entre a casa cabizbajo y lo único que oía era la televisión y las risas de Reneesme.

-¿Por fin se a ido ese incordio de mujer? - preguntamos Nessie y yo a la vez – Pues lo por lo que se ve si se a ido ya, gracias al cielo.

-¿Y donde está mi cuñada? - sonreí al volver a oír esa palabra de los labios de mi "hermana" aunque realmente ella no lo era.. ¿o si?

- Tu cuñada se fue por culpa de esa indeseable-reí sin emoción alguna – ahora ella me odia, me falta mi vida, y no puedo hacer nada por ello

-Pero, si le recitaste el poema y le dijiste que fue un error, ¿ella no te cree?- Dijo indignada

-No, y si te digo la verdad no la culpo, yo habría hecho lo mismo- Ni en mis peores sueños podría haber hecho eso.

-Edward, hermanito, yo puedo ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme? Nessie, tienes 5 años, no puedes ayudarme con esto.

-Eso es lo que tu te piensas- susurró

Subí a mi habitación y después de casi 5 meses volví a encender mi móvil, apenas podía creerlo, 58 mensaje de texto de Alice, 20 llamadas perdidas de Emmett y Rose y por supuesto 110 llamadas de Bella, que ironía, la última de sus llamadas fue a las 3 de la madrugada de hará como una semana, ¿por qué todo era tan increíblemente difícil?, se supone que todo debería haber salido genial, para todos, pero no... ¿COMO IBA A TENER YO ESA MALDITA SUERTE?. Me tumbé en mi cama y miraba el techo inconscientemente sin saber que hacer y de repente... _"vip" "vip" "vip" "vip"_ el móvil, otro mensaje, ¿quién sería? Justamente ahora...

Alice: _¿Qué le has hecho a Bella? Se supone que volverías a reconquistarla ¿recuerdas? Ahora está llorando como una desesperada. Espero que no le hayas hecho mucho daño, la última vez, como ahora tu no estabas para ver lo que pasó, así que yo que tu me pensaba el ir a buscarla. CORRE. Besitos. Alice. :)  
><em>

Tan típico de Alice, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que no hubiera hecho ya, mi cabeza aunque pareciera algo estúpido, no daba para más. Por favor, que alguien me eche una mano … yo no puedo solo por más tiempo con esto.

**Pow Nessie**

¿Qué yo no podía hacer nada?¿Qué solo tenía 5 años? Por favor, llevo ayudándolo durante 5 meses pero ahora solo tengo 5 años, increíble. Bueno quizás todo se deba a la alteración por haber perdido a la chica de sus sueños, bueno yo iba a encontrarla así que no había problema.  
>Me adentre en el bosque, y salte con una fuerza imperceptible para mi, deshaciéndome de mi ropa en la transformación, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Edward, esta era la primera vez que me había transformado, y me sentía auténticamente bien, sentir como mis patas se hundían en la tierra sintiendo algo así como una conexión con el medio, era algo espléndido.<br>Buscaba a Bella con cada parte de mi, pues no me gustaba ver a mi hermano (parte que aún le tenía que contarle) tan desanimado, pero por desgracia era algo imposible, ya que no podía oir sus pensamientos, ¿era para Edward tan difícil como para mi?, en fin todo era por una buena causa así que...

De repente una imagen me vino a la cabeza como si nada, era...¿Un prado?... a ver Reneesme piensa, donde puede haber un prado como ese... ¡CLARO! El sitio mágico de Edward, genial la había encontrado.  
>En apenas 5 minutos estaba a la entrada de ese prado, y ella estaba acurrucada en el suelo, sollozando, parecía tan frágil... ahora entendía los pensamientos de mi hermano.<br>Aullé para que Bella se fijara en mi, pero hizo caso omiso y susurro :_**"me da igual quien o que seas, ya no me importa nada, mátame, estoy harta de seguir en un mundo donde nunca llegaré a encajar" **_ sus palabras eran tan arrolladoras como su estado, o hasta sus imposibles pensamientos, me aleje, no mucho la verdad y me puse unas ropas que había dejado cerca de por allí por si algún día las necesitaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¿Es así tu nombre? - Si, claro que era ella, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa Nessie?, ¡Puf! Maldito nombre, estúpido Jake.

-Si, soy yo, ¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres? Ya te he dicho antes que si quieres matarme adelante. -dijo algo ofuscada.

-Bella, yo no puedo hacer eso, mataría a mi hermano por culpa de eso, y aunque ya lo sabrás, eso es imposible. -Ella se removió al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Hermano? - se giró- ¡Tú! - ¿Qué haces aquí?, no quiero verte, no quier hablar con nadie que tenga que ver con él ya has hecho suficiente por mi – aparto la mirada diciendo gracias.

-¿Gracias?, ¿gracias por qué?

-Porque me has hecho darme cuenta de que llevaba razón en todas mis suposiciones, el no me a querido, solo fui una distracción sin mas, nunca debí haberle hecho caso a Alice, en cambio si a Jake. Debí quedarme en Forks, pero como siempre hago, nunca lo escucho.

- Eh , eh , eh para el carro, ¿JAKE? ¿Jacob Black?

-Si Jake, ¿por? - me miro confundida.

- Jake fue... "un amigo" - hice el gesto de poner comillas en la última palabra- pero tuve que marcharme y lo perdí, no lo e vuelto a ver desde que yo tenia unos 3 años.

-Espera un momento ¿3? se supone que tienes 5 ahora pequeña, no has podido tener a algo mas que un amigo en 5 años de tu vida

- Si bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los 5 años los llevo pasando desde hace unas cuantas décadas... ahora tengo mas años de los que te puedas imaginar.

- Osea... tu crecimiento es ralentizado como el de Jake – dijo Bella intentando comprender las cosas.

-Algo así, ya te lo explicare en algún momento pero ahora no hablamos de mi y de Jake hablamos de Edward y de ti, no puedes dejarlo ir de esa forma, se lo que es perder a alguien y no puedes hacerle eso... ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Qué por qué?, Reneesme, lo he visto besarse con una vampiresa que yo ni si quiera sabía que existía, bueno se que se llama Tania pero yo no puedo compararme con ella, ella es rubia, ojos tan geniales como los de Edward, tiene una figura escultural y bueno, en general tiene un cuerpo de infarto y yo no soy ni la mitad de lo que es ella.

- ¿Edward nunca te dijo qué a él le gustan las morenas?-reí- No te puedes comparar con ella, llevas razón – asintió, haciéndome querer ver que ella estaba en lo cierto – pero te equivocas en algo, ella nunca sera como tú, tu siempre seras una chica dulce, de ojos marrones, la cual Edward no puede sacarse de la cabeza, con la cual sueña consciente, la chica de 18 años con la que le encantaría pasar sus largos días, quizá tu no me creas, es más no tienes por que hacerlo, pero el te lo ha dicho más de una vez, el te quiere Bella, te quiere más que a su vida, si en algún momento tu pudieras ver lo que piensa, leer lo que escribe sobre ti, o simplemente escuchar las melodías que compone aunque no estés con el, te darías cuenta, ella NUNCA tendrá lo que tu sin darte cuenta ya tienes.

Ella estaba atónita con mis palabras pero yo no había dicho más que la verdad, se levanto y se abalanzó contra mi dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias -sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla el cual correspondí un poco impactada ya que no lo esperaba- ahora.. ¿podrías llevame a vuestras casa? ¿por favor?-sonreí.

- Por supuesto que sí, pero todo es mas fácil si me convierto así que espera un momento ¿vale? - y salí para transformarme cuando volví, ella se subió a mi lomo y corrí intentando que Bella no se cayera, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todo el mundo!<br>Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto pero últimamente e estado ocupada con problemas y por fin he podido actualizar.  
>Espero con toda mi alma que le guste, dejen un Review, please!<br>Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado de los que e escrito y espero que también sea así para vosotros.  
>Un beso.<br>Intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible. **


	9. Confundida

**_LA HUIDA_**

PD: Los personajes no son míos si no de la esplendida Sthephenie Meyer, solo la trama en mía.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9:<strong>

**Pow Bella:**

Quizás después de todo como me había dicho Nessie no era tan malo volver a verle, volver a ver esos enormes ojos dorados, ese pelo cobrizo y

despeinado que tanto me gustaba y esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía perder el sentido.

Pero por raro que pareciese tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no de esos que crees que son simples presentimientos, no, de esos que lo son y además

se cumplen.

-Nessie...¿De verdad, de verdad, piensas que Edward me quiere?- Ella me miró con cara de complicidad - De acuerdo – sonreí.

Estábamos cerca de la casa cuando la loba me hizo bajar de su lomo, y desapareció por medio del bosque, al cabo de los minutos volvió, pero ya como

humana pero con una cara un poco extraña, algo así como preocupada por alguien...supongo.

-¿Ocurre algo? - murmuré sabiendo que ella me oiría.

-No, no tranquila, ¿qué va a pasar?, es solo que...bueno sería mejor que diéramos un paseo, porque, quizá él no esté en casa y haya ido a cazar.

-Nessie, podemos esperarlo en la casa igualmente así que da igual, vayamos, no importa, hay libros, tele, podemos jugar si quieres - Sonreí amablemente.

-De acuerdo, vayamos pero, seguro que no está – En ese momento noté escepticismo en su voz pero pensé que lo mejor sería hacerle caso ya que posiblemente fuera una simple paranoia de las mías.

Entramos en la casa y estaba un poco cansada así que decidí subir a la habitación de invitados y por segunda vez en un día se me partía en mil pedazos

mi corazón, sentía como si me lo estuvieran arrancando sangre fría y como no la estúpida de Tania estaba por medio.

Ellos se estaban volviendo a besar, pero como antes, ahora era distinto, el le correspondía el beso y no de una manera precisamente "pura" si no con

lujuria en sus ojos y sus movimientos. Edward me miro con ¿dolor?, imposible.

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué pides disculpas y pides que vuelva? Si lo único que voy a volver a ver a ser la escena más dolorosa de mi vida- suspiré y me gire para irme pero me agarro por el brazo.

-Por favor no, no te vayas, déjame explicarte – Me solté de su agarre.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo – miré a Nessie – Tú, tu me dijiste que me quería y como todos, me mentiste, confié en ti, en lo que eres, para nada – Ella miraba me miraba con pena en sus ojos, pero a Edward lo miraba con furia.

- ¿ Y así pretendes qué te ayude a reconquistarla?, la traje pensando que era la mejor opción para que estuvieras con ella, porque la querías pero me doy cuenta de que también me mentiste a mi.

-Nessie, no te pongas en mi contra sin entenderlo, sin saber lo que pienso, sin saber ¡NADA! - Contesto furioso.

"_Tonto vampiro incontrolado", _pensé_._

_-_Te sorprendería saber lo que yo se o lo que soy – Miró a Tania con recelo - ¡Tú no tienes otro nombre que no sea una perra! Huy no, creo que eso es lo que te gustaría ser

-Oye tú, niñita que no entiende de nada ¿podrías callarte? Esto es para mayores – Los ojos de Nessie cambiaron por completo, del verde esmeralda pasaron al negro carbón y comenzó la batalla, aunque más bien podríamos llamarlo una danza mortal.

Los movimientos de Nessie eran tan rápidos y gráciles como el viento pero claro lo de Tania tampoco eran para menos, hubo un momento en el que me

pareció ver algo sobrevolar mi cabeza aunque para que no me diera, Edward tiró de mi hacía abajo y comenzó a hablar.

-Llevabas razón en todo, no soy , ni fui, ni seré bueno para ti y sinceramente -sinceridad que no llegaba a sus ojos- me cansé, como te dije: no fuiste más que una mera distracción para mi, nunca te quise y lo sabes, lo sabes más que yo.

Si no me quisiste nunca...¿Por qué escribiste aquel poema que leíste antes de que saliera de esta casa? ¿Por qué me volviste a buscar?.

-¿Nunca te dije que los vampiros somo así? Bella, esa es nuestra forma de diversión, mentimos y no hacemos nada por el bien de los demás. Pero e de decirte algo en lo que te equivocas, como bien he dicho y has dicho nunca te quise, piensa en eso.

-¿Y por qué si me lo dices tan serio, esa seriedad no llega a tus ojos? Contigo aprendí a observar, a protegerme un poco más y al mirarte a los no veo ese odio o esa dureza con la que hablas si no que veo tristeza y dolor – (Nota mental: no hables demasiado cuando estés cerca de Edward) En ese momento sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos e inexpresivos como es el mismo hielo.

-¡Vaya! Eso me sorprende, al menos uno de nosotros a aprendido algo de lo nuestro – Y en ese instante fue en el que me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho, me había desprotegido a mi misma de mis propios pensamientos, había destrozado el muro que tanto me había costado crear entre mis sueños y lo que era la realidad, y ahora, de nuevo, volvía a doler.

-Me volviste a mentir otra vez, me prometiste que no volverías ha hacerme daño y ahora lo ha hacer, has vuelto a incumplir tu promesa. Dijiste: "_Como si nunca hubiera existido"_ - Intente imitar su voz pero no se pereció en nada y me percaté de que su mirada había vuelto a cambiar, hora parecía la de un niño pequeño que intenta aguantar su risa, ese era el Edward del que y me había enamorado, no del que aparentaba ahora. Entonces, lo bese, al principio no reacciono pero a los segundo se apartó precipitadamente de mi y eso dolió en lo más hondo, pues se posicionó al lado de Tania, que estaba tumbada en el suelo, apunto de morir a cause de una niña que relativamente tenía 5 años.

- Bells, realmente, yo no he incumplido nada, eres tú la que ha venido a buscarme. Así que si me lo permites, hasta pronto, Bella, hasta pronto. - Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando él se acerco a mí y me beso en la mejilla y dijo tan suavemente en mi oído:

_- Reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho antes y por favor analiza cada palabra, no malinterpretes esto, busca lo positivo entre lineas, ¿recuerdas la carta que te escribí hará unos meses? ¿Y eso qué te dije que escondí en tu habitación? Pues bien, en esta cada hay algo parecido a eso, ahí hay una carta que te explica a ti todo lo que debes saber sobre lo que ocurre y otra carta para Nessie explicándole otras muchas cosas que debe saber. Por favor buscadlo y encontradlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para tu perdón y que me odies durante toda la eternidad... por favor – _Y besó mis labios tan fugazmente que ni yo misma podría haberme dado cuenta si no fuera porque reconozco a sus labios como un niño puede reconocer a su madre._  
><em>  
>Esas palabras me desconcertaron aún más de lo que ya estaba... Era todo tan confuso.<p>

Miré a Nessie y estaba tirada en el suelo jadeando.

- Esa vampiresa es mas fuerte que yo en todos lo sentidos y trama algo raro, algo que no me gusta nada... pff... Hay que encontrar lo que dijo Edward.

- ¿Cómo lo has escuchado?, si hasta mi me a costado entenderlo...

-Recuerda Bells : Vampiro + hombre lobo = Todo lo que desconoces.

-Cierto y día agotador + tristeza + corazón roto en 1000 pedazos = Sueño horrible que quiero olvidar, así que buenas noches y hasta mañana Reneesme. Gracias por todo, por confiar en mi, por ayudarme, de veras, gracias.

-No tienes porque darlas, buenas noches y hasta mañana. Descansa porque mañana nos espera un largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber tardado tanto, pero me costo escribir el capítulo, espero que les guste.<br>En este capítulo, creo que los caracteres de los personajes son un poco mas agresivos pero, a mi personalmente me gusta.  
>Un beso muy grande.<br>Adiós!  
>P.D: Perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica. <strong>


	10. Os quiero, no me olvideis

**LA HUIDA**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertenece la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Pov Bella**:  
>Me levante cuando apenas acaba de amanecer aunque la habitación ya estaba lo suficiente iluminada como para poder empezar a buscar aquellas cartas que citó Edward en sus últimas palabras conmigo.<p>

Comencé a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio (dormí en el cuarto de Edward) pero lo único que encontré por allí fueron unas cuantas facturas, algunas cartas que no envió nunca, su diario – era raro verlo, cuando él siempre lo lleva a todos sitios donde va – también encontré un par de … ¿Tapones para los oídos? - no comprendía para que podría querer eso, pero bueno... - Al no encontrar nada empecé a buscar en el armario pero tampoco veía nada, busque por si quizás había alguna madera levantada, pero nada, debajo de la cama, ya que había cajas pero apenas encontré un par de zapatos, y alguna que otra pelusa.

-Bella, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo buscando? - me sobresaltó la voz de Nessie – Veo que estás agotada.

-No, tranquila, solo llevo desde que amaneció y estoy bien no hace falta que te preocupes.

-¡¿Desde el amanecer? Bella, son las 11 de la mañana, llevas al menos 4 horas buscando – parecía impresionada por el tiempo, si tampoco era para tanto … - Ve a tomar algo para desayunar, yo ya tomé un café.

-No puedo dejar de buscar, necesito entender por que hizo lo que hizo.

-Puedes hacerlo después, mientras tu tomas algo, yo puedo seguir con la búsqueda.

-No, no parare hasta encontrar algún indicio de su carta.

-De acuerdo, tu misma yo no voy a obligarte a comer – y así salió por la puerta de la habitación dando un gran portazo y resoplando.  
>Seguía a la aventura cuando de pronto sonó un móvil – era el de Edward, ¿Qué hacía aquí? - lo mire sin importarme su privacidad, de todos modos ya daba igual ¿no?.<br>_"¿Se puede saber qué se supone que vas a hacer? No puedo tener un peor hermano ¿verdad? Eres un estúpido, te juro que si te vuelvo a ver te mataré con mis propias manos" _Alice.  
>¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Dios, me estaba estresando más de la cuenta.<p>

Seguía buscando y buscando pero es que no encontraba absolutamente nada. Empecé a mirar hasta detrás de los cuadros, buscar alguna baldosa suelta, mirar dentro del techo, no me faltaba ninguna parte de esa habitación en la que no hubiese buscado. Bajé a la cocina y examiné cada rincón pero no sirvió en absoluto. El salón, también fue explorado por mi y ¿adivináis? Si, exacto, NADA.

¡Idea! La habitación de invitados. Subí corriendo las escaleras y entre en la habitación, pero no había ningún indicio de que alguien hubiera pasado por allí de todas formas miré aunque no tan detenidamente como cuando examiné la suya, pero si, encontré algo, encontré borradores de algunas cartas hacía Alice, hacía Carlisle y un puñado de folios en blanco que realmente no pintaban nada allí.

Desilusionada bajé de nuevo a la cocina, pero ahora no para buscar, sino para comer algo, de la nevera cogí una manzana y un cartón de leche que vacié (prácticamente entero) en una taza, me bebí la leche en un par de minutos pero la manzana la iba mordisqueando lentamente pensando en algunas cosas sin importancia, bueno, sin importancia para algunos porque para mi, era lo más importante en lo que podía pensar, el lugar en donde Edward podría haber colocado la carta, tendría que ser un lugar importante para él, un sitió donde el se pudiera sentir tranquilo sin importar la gente que estuviera cerca o lejos de él. Y así mirando fijamente aquella manzana dejé de pensar en todo y me dí cuenta de que la manzana me recordaba algo así como la relación entre Edward y yo, porque como dicen en la biblia la manzana era algo apetitoso lo cual no se podía tener, era el fruto prohibido, es decir, lo que Edward era para mi. En definitiva comencé a recordar todos los momentos juntos antes de que el se marchara de Forks y en momento algo llegó a mi cabeza como si fuera un flash.  
>EL PIANO<p>

Ese el sitio en el que Edward siempre se evadía de todos los problemas, simplemente con tocar alguna melodía que le recordara a alguien importante para el le era suficiente.  
>Y así fue al llegar al lugar donde es encontraba el piano, vi un papel sobre las teclas del aquel precioso piano de cola y como había deducido, ahí se encontraba mi carta en la que con una caligrafía excelente se podía leer:<p>

" _Estimada y querida Bella:  
>Lo siento, de veras que si. Se que esto no servirá de nada porque es una disculpa demasiado pobre y que es la 3ª vez que te hago daño, pero cariño, es por tu bien, para protegerte..."<em>  
>¿Para protegerme? ¿De qué, de él o de su estúpida novia?<p>

"_Si, también se que soy muy protector, pero entiende, que prefiero serlo a verte sin vida en mis brazos … Te juro que lo que más me gustaría en estos momentos sería poder tenerte estrechada entre mis brazos y besarte como nunca,pero la vida no es justa y es lo que toca. Te quiero y espero con todo lo que me queda de alma que eso no lo olvides nunca.  
>Recuerda esto que voy a decirte porque es importante: ¡ Todo lo que y haya hecho (en cuanto a daño sobre ti se refiere) a sido una mentira, hacerte daño a sido la mayor de las locuras, pero todo lo que te duela de lo que haga y de lo que por desgracia tengo que hacer es una cruel mentira, TODO!<br>Como ya sabes, moriría por ti, daría todo lo que tengo para que fueras feliz y tuvieras la vida que te_ _mereces y aquí va la declaración más dolorosa que voy a poder decirte en toda la eternidad.  
>Voy a casarme, voy a rehacer mi vida (como deberías haber hecho tu cuando tuviste la oportunidad) y será con Tania."<em>  
>¡¿QUÉ? ¿Y CON ESTO PRETENDÍA HACERME FELIZ? VENGA, ESTO ES UNA TONTERIA<br>Estaba a punto de dejar de leer cuando de repente sonó mi móvil. Alice, como no...

¿Si? - Contesté al teléfono.

Como se te ocurra dejar de leer esa carta te juro que acabaras para mi, amiga. - Dijo Alice casi sollozando.

¿Y para qué quiero leerla? ¿Para ver lo feliz que es tu hermano con esa...? - Me callé aquellas palabras que pugnaban por salir.

Si yo digo que que no dejas de leer, no dejas de leer. Confía en mi – Y tal como llegó su llamada, se fue. Colgué y seguí leyendo.  
>"<em>Bueno Bella ahí está y como posiblemente tu reacción haya sido querer matarme (y lo entiendo) te dejo la explicación.<br>He decidido casarme porque no me quedaba otra opción. - ¡Qué no, dice! - Tenía que escoger entre las dos opciones que me dio Tania: Tu muerte o mi casamiento con ella y como tu bien sabes no iba a elegir lo primero . No me quedaba otra, mi amor, lo siento , aunque esta disculpa sea tan pobre y tonta como lo soy yo mi vida, nunca me olvides o al menos lo buenos que fueron nuestros días felices. Recuerda la primera vez que nos miramos en el instituto, aquel fin de semana en el que fuimos al prado, nuestro primer beso (que yo no sabía como ibas a reaccionar y parecías una fierecilla) O también el día que te presente oficialmente a mi familia y Alice se te tiro encima. Recuerda TODO lo que hemos vivido juntos. Pero quiero pedirte un favor, no mates a Alice por esos momentos horribles de compras que te hace pasar o por los momentos que juegan a Barbie Bella, tampoco odies a Rose por su hostilidad, en el fondo te quiere. Quiere mucho a Emmett y a su niñez y a Jazz con su incomprensión. Al menos quiérelos a todos mas de lo que yo lo hice y a Nessie, cuida de ella (aunque realmente todos sabemos que ella cuidará más bien de ti) como si fuera una más de la familia - Esto me ablando el corazón – Pero sobre todo quiere de verdad a mi recuerdo, quiérete a ti y quiérenos a los dos.  
>PD: Te quiero, te amo, por encima de todo. Me iría al fin del mundo contigo y te regalaría la luna y las estrellas si fuera preciso.<br>PD 2: Espero que te hay gustado tu regalo, es algo muy importante para mi y ahora es tuyo. Mi familia a sido y será siempre la tuya.  
>TU EDWARD, POR SIEMPRE.<em>

¿Regalo? Miré las teclas del piano donde había encontrado la carta yhabía una cajita, la abrí y allí estaba su brazalete con el escudo Cullen. Me acaba de regalar el símbolo de su familia,pero... ¿Por qué se lo habría quitado y me lo habría dejado a mi? Lo mas lógico hubiera sido que se lo hubiera dado a Nessie que para eso, era realmente de su familia...

Pero eso ahora no importaba, ahora tenía una misión tenía que parar esa boda como fuera.

¡NESSIE!

Pov Nessie

Me estaba costando horrores encontrar alguna pista de donde encontrar mi carta, no estaba en su habitación, ni tampoco en la de invitados y por desgracia tampoco estaba en el despacho.  
>No sabía que hacer para encontrarlo, podría intentar olisquear la casa y encontrar el último indicio de su presencia pero su fragancia estaba en cada esquina de esta casa, me sería absolutamente imposible, descarte la idea, escuche a Bella gritar mi nombre así que bajé a la planta de abajo y allí estaba Bella con las lagrimas inundando sus mejillas, me acerqué a ella.<p>

-Bella, cielo, ¿qué te ocurre? - busqué en su mente pero ahora me era muy difícil entrar así que simplemente esperaría a que contestara.

-Nada malo Nessie, es solo que no puedo comprender porque lo hace, porque prefiere protegerme a mi antes que a él, yo no soy nada comparada con él y aun así prefiere dar todo por mi – Ella no podía parar de llorar, hablaba entrecortadamente y la verdad no era fácil entenderla.

-Bella a eso se le llama amor, y no puedes hacer nada para que Edward cambie y lo sabes.

-Pero yo no quiero que se case con esa estúpida de Tania por mi, no quiero que arruine de esa manera su vida.

-¡¿QUÉ HAGA QUE? - Dije sin realmente querer saberlo.

-Casarse, Nessie, él va a casarse con ella porque ella le dio dos opciones o verme muerta o casarse con ella y el por mi bien acepto el casarse con ella.

-No puede hacer eso, Edward no es así.

-Pues por lo visto ahora si que lo es así que dejemoslo, solo quiero ir a donde sea que se casen y parar esas boda que nunca debería celebrarse.

-Lo siento Bella pero hasta que no encuentre mi carta no voy a salir de esta casa – De verdad que odiaba no poder ayudarla pero yo quería saber que me de me decía.

-Yo te ayudo ¿vale? A ver, has buscado por todas las habitaciones de arriba y aquí abajo yo e estado mirando pero no e encontrado absolutamente que parezca una carta excepto la mía – Y levanto la mano enseñándomela y espera, ¿ese no era el brazalete de Edward? ¿Qué hacía Bella con él?

-Bella ¿qué haces tu con ese brazalete?

-Edward me lo dejo como regalo, no se porque lo hizo pero me lo dio y yo me lo he puesto porque así podré recordarlo por siempre.

-Vale, bueno busquemos la carta.

-Nessie, ¿tienes algo que te haya regalado Edward o que te haga recordarlo?

-Claro, mmm.. -Comencé a pensar – Si, tengo un peluche que Edward me regaló cuando me encontró – Subí rápidamente y cogí aquel osito de peluche que tanto me gustaba y se lo di a Bella- Pero ¿para que lo quieres? - Empezó a toquetearlo por todas partes y en algún momento de su inspección se detuvo y rajó la espalda del peluche - ¿Pero qué se supone que haces? - No me hizo caso y saco un papel de dentro.

Aquí tienes tu carta, espero que haberte ayudado – Me quede boquiabierta y la desdoblé rápidamente. Mientras Bella subía las escaleras yo comencé a leer.  
><em>"Querida Nessie:<br>Espero que me perdones por haberte dejado de esta manera y más a ti, cuando acabo de encontrarte, cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que eras para mi.  
>¿Qué cómo lo descubrí? Pues bien: Aquel día en el aeropuerto, cuando dijiste que te apellidabas Masen pensé que era demasiado extraño, porque no tengo ningún familiar vivo así que comencé a investigar sobre madre, sobre si había tenido otro parto además del mío, pero no sirvió de nada ya que no existía nada de tu partida de nacimiento, pero como ya sabes no me rindo fácilmente (bueno, en algunos temas) así que busqué por otros sitios, los cuales no eran muy legales y ahí fue donde descubrí de donde "saliste" tú . Solo somos hermanos de madre, es decir, madre tuvo una hija con otra persona que no era padre (tu).<br>Tu padre es un vampiro el cual no tengo el placer de conocer y es que en realidad no me importa quien sea, solo me alegro de haberte encontrado, pero hubo algo que me intrigó demasiado, quiero decir, se supongo que naciste medio humana medio vampira pero eres capaz de transformarte en loba cuando lo necesitas... y eso es muy raro aunque claro después de haberte encontrado no me lo parece tanto, hoy, antes de escribirte esta carta estuve pensando si un vampiro muerde a un lobo lo mata pero si un hombre lobo muerde un vampiro lo convierte en un híbrido, lo que tu eres y esa es la razón por la que aunque tengas no se cuanto años aparentas la mayoría de las veces 5 años más o menos. _

_Bueno, este no era el caso de esta carta, quería decirte que te quiero, que por desgracia no se si te volveré a ver, que te voy a extrañar muchísimo y que no me olvides, a lo mejor dentro de unos cientos de años nuestros caminos se vuelven a encontrar pero mientras tanto quiero pedirte que te lleves a Bella de allí que la lleves a Forks o a donde este con mi familia pero que tu también te quedes con ellos, quiero que formes parte de mi familia y que sea así durante año. Yo no tengo la suerte de poder zafarme de mi compromiso con Tania, tengo que salvar a Bella de todo y no voy a dejar que la maten por mi culpa, así que siempre que ella se sienta mal dile que la quiero, no, que la amo, que ella es toda mi existencia, que cuando ella llego a mi vida ilumino un cielo que estaba cubierto por completo por oscuridad , que al decirle adiós se lleva lo que posiblemente quedara de mi alma y que siempre, pase lo que lo pase, ella para mi será la estrella más brillante y más bonita que nunca haya brillado en este universo.  
>Y a ti Nessie, mi pequeña, eres la hermana más preciosa e increíble que haya tenido jamas, que para mi eres como mi pequeña hijita que nunca podre tener y espero que siempre antes de dormir recuerdes que te quiero y que desde el día que te conocí siempre formaras parte de mi.<br>¡Te quiero!_

¡BELLA! - grité – Ven un momento.

¿Sí Nessie? - contesto agitada

Nos vamos, ahora mismo

¿A donde?

Ahora mismo estaba tomando la mayor y más importante decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

A parar ese estúpido casamiento entre mi hermano y esa arpía llamada Tania. - Bella sonrió con todas sus fuerzas, me abrazo y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos por la puerta que nos separaba de un final demasiado inesperado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho, no pretendía demorarme tanto tiempo, pero la inspiración voló, pero por fin estoy de nuevo aquí. Me ha costado escribir este capítulo pues lo escribía y lo tenía que borrar porque no me convencía hasta que hoy, ahora mismo acabo de terminarlo. Realmente espero que os guste, como a mi, y que no os decepcione :)  
>Creo, que el siguiente capítulo sera el último y la verdad os sorprenderá bastante. Un beso para todas aquellas que me sigáis y para las que han tenido paciencia conmigo y con mi retraso con esta historia. <strong>

**Os adoro a tods! **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. (: (: **


End file.
